


История одного вечера

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Card Games, Chastushki, Don't copy to another site, Drinking, F/M, Humor, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Форма работы: ЧастушкиВот что случается, когда прославленный Белый Волк всерьез берется за отдых, а не менее прославленный бард поет о том, что видит.
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	История одного вечера

**Author's Note:**

> Происходит после событий игры The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt – DLS Blood and Wine

Как однажды Белый Волк  
Лихо развлекался -  
Пил туссентское вино,  
С девкой обжимался. 

Беловласый наш ведьмак,  
Не подумав долго,  
В Гвинт поставил за пятак  
Сет доспехов волка. 

Но не выгорел заклад.  
Карта не лежала.  
И броню пришлось отдать,  
Где бы что ни жало.

Ах, Варнава, друг сердечный,  
Что ж ты делаешь со мной?  
Вдруг поместье злобный леший  
Навестит порой ночной?

Сматерился Волк, да так -  
Повторить стесняюсь.  
Бахнул по столу кулак:  
“Дай-ка отыграюсь!”

Час прошел, за ним другой.  
За окном смеркалось.  
А на Волке ни одной  
Нитки не осталось.

Ах, Варнава, друг мой милый,  
Что ж ты делаешь со мной?  
Вдруг упырь какой постылый  
Влезет позднею порой?

Девка пьяная сопит.  
Спит Плотвичка в стойле.  
Волк под нос себе ворчит  
В горькую настойку.

Хлопнул чаркой, все кляня,  
И на кон поставил...  
Погоди-ка! Что? Меня!?  
Это против правил!  



End file.
